Dip Tonight
by Lia's Bean
Summary: KeKe is on a search for understand of something's in her life and when she meets Samira she may find what she's looking for. Sorry just got back into fics still suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I'm so grateful for everything in my life right now. I mean I have a talk show, I'm gonna play Cinderella on Broadway(the first African American one too) I have family and friends that are very supportive but I always feel like some thing is missing not anything very big but something. I wish I could figure it out, like just sit to my self in silence and think...

In Kekes apartment

*ocean music is playing in the background as keke lays on the sofa looking at the roof. Dressed in boy shorts and a tank top*

*knock knock*

"What...who could that be" said keke hopping off the sofa" who is it"

"Girl open this door"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" as she opens the door" I totally forgot about tonight"

"You always seem to forget about fun stuff"

If your wondering that's my BFF keyshia, we've been friends since we were 6.

" I know I'm sorry, I was thinking" as I walk back to my room to get dressed

"Ke you been doing this whole thinking about something that's missing in my life shit for way too long" said keyshia plopping on the couch and crossing her legs

" bish, don't do that, this is serious shi shi" as I rummage through my closet" it makes me feel empty sometimes"

" what you need is a drink and you need to get laid" walking towards my room

"Um, I know that's how you fix your problems but honey all of that is temporary"

"Omg chill with yo deep ass" laughing at Kekes response" hurry up and get dressed I'm trying to meet someone tonight"

" don't you have a boyfriend" questioned keke peaking out of the closet

"Soooo, about that" pursing her lips together

"Oh lord, what happened now"

"See I don't like the way you said that...your making it seem like it's my fault"

" shi shi, it usually is" going in the bathroom to shower

"See that why I don't even like telling yo ass this type of stuff"

"Aww that hurt" laughed keke" I'm gonna hop in the shower I'll be right out"

"Ok, I'm gonna get something out of the kitchen, cant turn up on an empty stomach" said keyshia looking through the fridge

*knock knock*

"Omg,who is it" said keyshia eating an apple

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor" a person through the door" I know it's getting late I just have a quick question"

"Hi how are you"

The girl at the door was about 5'5 brown skin short haircut she looked like she was in her 20's she had on a t-shirt, jeans

"Hi Samira Wiley" putting her hand out

"Omg you pousey from orange, I love that show"

" thank you so much, I just had a quick question..."

" I have like the hugest girl crush on you, I don't really like girls like that but if I did, the things I would do" keyshia biting her lip

"Damn...ok" said Samira looking down and laughing

"Shi shi who's at the door" coming out in cut off shorts, heels and a cut off shirt

"Damn" said Samira leaning to the side to look past keyshia

" Samira Wiley from orange" said keyshia as she points at her in excitement

"Keyshia stop, hi I live here I'm..." Putting her hand out

"Keke Palmer, I know your a wonderful actress by the way" shaking her hand

"The same to you I love orange"

"Thanks, I came over here to ask if you guys know what's happening tonight" putting her hands in her pockets" I've been inside all week moving in, I just wanna do something tonight"

"We're going to OnO tonight if your interested" said keyshia

"Shit I'm down" said Samira with a big smile

"Ok, well I guess well see you there" said keke smiling too

"Yeah, for sure" as she waved and walked to her apartment

"Ok bye" said keyshia leaning out the door

"Get yo ass in here with that mess" said keke shutting the door

"We are gonna have some fun tonight, look at you coming out all sexy"

"Well you know" licking her lips and rubbing her chin

"Hahaha, let's go I'm ready to dance"

I'm not gonna lie if I was into girls I would definitely give her a shot, she's cute, shy and did I mention cute...but I'm just talking I wouldn't do anything like that...

Inside of the club

I haven't been out in a while so when we first walked in it was really loud, cramped and hot as HELL. But we started dancing and I got comfortable

Sitting in VIP

"Ke look at him over there" sipping on her drink

"He's alright I'm not even looking for a guy keyshia, I'm just here chilling with you having a good time"

"Well isn't that a relief"

"Why do you say that"

"Shit I'm trying to talk to him" as she gets up and walks over to him

"Oh that's just perfect leave me here alone" crossing her legs and finishing her drink"oh god that was strong"

In my boredom of being left alone I had two more drinks...which was probly not a good idea...well keyshia liked me after that

"Girl you are too live right now"

"I know, but shit...I'm having fun" as I dance on keyshia

"Hey, what's going on guys" said Samira walking up to us

"We live over here" as I hug her"you look great"

She did she had on a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up with a white tee underneath and jean with boots

"You don't look to bad your self" said Samira as she laughs

"You want a drink"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok come with me" as I grab her hand

"This was a great suggestion thanks" getting closer to me so I could hear her

"Oh yeah I know, keyshia comes here all the time" as we go into my section

"Dang you guys drank that all by yourself" see a empty ciroc bottle and four empty cups

"No we had help from keyshis new friends" giving Samira a drink" have a seat"

"Alright thanks"

"So what made you move here"

"Well I've been in New York for a while, just moved areas"

"Oh ok, I'm gonna be honest with you I'm tipsy right now"

"It's cool, me too...I've already had a few"

"You wanna dance" offering my hand to her

"Yeah sure, but I don't wanna embarrass you so you better bring your A game"

"Ok we will see" as I lead her to where keyshia and her dude is(i think he told me his name but I really don't remember)

I don't know what came over me but I slowly pushed her against the wall and I turned around and started grinding on her. By the look on her face I could tell she liked it. She grabbed my hips and everything seemed to flow so naturally. I turn around and put my arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around my hips

"I hope this is fine, I don't wanna cross the line" said Samira licking her lips and looking down

"Your good" as I whisper in her ear

"Your really beautiful, if you don't mind me saying"

"Haha your fine, and you are a cutie your self" as I take one of my hands and rub in across her head

It's something about her that makes me wanna do things I don't understand, but just right now smh keyshia got me wanting to act like her

"Um could I cut in a minute" said keyshia

" sure" we said in unison

"Thanks" as she pulls me aside

"Hey what's up"

"You know that's a girl right" pointing at Samira

"Yes I do" laughing at her

" just checking cause y'all were getting pretty close"

"It's fine we're just having fun honest" putting my hand up"come on Samira, we can go sit down these shoes are killing me" as I grab her hand

"Can I ask you something" said Samira as we sit down on the couch

"Sure yeah" sipping on a drink

"You wanna dip out of here" putting her hand on my leg

Ok Pause

What is happening right now...is she trying to really just leave or is she trying to"leave". Y'all get me don't you. I feel like she wants me, but I want here too. I've never done anything like that...

"Can we dance one more time" I ask as I put my hand on her hand on my leg

"Sure" as she helps me up

Damn I don't really know what one dance is gonna do for this problem I'm faced with. As we start they start playing na na by trey songz. I put my arms around her neck and we start moving to the beat. She put her hands on my ass, I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. I turn around and start grinding on her, the way she touched me made fireworks go off in my stomach. She started singing in my ear as I lean back against her.

"Oh nana put ya handing the air if you loving tonight" as she touched my hips

"You wanna take me home" I whisper in her ear

"Yeah, sure" as she reached for her keys

"Cool" as she leads me out the club

How we got home was all a blur to me, I just remember her driver asking is where we needed to go.

"Take me home please" said Samira as I attack her neck with kisses" damn, you sure about this"

"Yeah" I say

She starts kissing me, her lips are so soft she made my center tingle. I got on top off her and she ran her fingers through my hair

"I really wanna, touch you so bad" she said as we broke apart

"You can touch me how ever you want" I say biting my lip and running my hand from her neck to her belt

" , we're here" said the driver

"Thanks" as she opens the door

"You wanna race" as I took my shoes off

"What" standing by the curb

"To late" as I sprint away

"Wait, no fair" as she went after me

"You didn't think I was gonna make this easy" as she finally makes it to me

"No, but note to self don't run drunk" as we both start laughing

I open the door to my place and ask her if she needs anything

"Naw I'm good"

" ok" I make my way to my room and throw my shirt off

"C-can I come with you" said Samira

"Haha yeah" as she follows and takes off her blazer

I lay down on the bed and she gets on top of me and starts kissing me. I don't know what came over me but I ripped her white tee off. She doesn't seem to mind she kept kissing me, she undoes my bra and starts sucking on my nipples. Omg she's driving me crazy.

"Have you ever done this before" she asking as she kisses my neck

"Sex?...yeah"

She laughs and starts kissing my down my stomach, she had me so wet from everything she was doing to me. She got lower and put her mouth on my clit and starts sucking on it. I moan so loud I know someone could hear

"Oh that feels so go" as I rub my hand across her head

She comes up and kisses me, damn I taste good. She puts one finger inside of me and I feel like I'm in heaven. She hits my spot every time and I feel my self about to come.

"You like that" as she speeds up a little

"Oh yes, I'm about to come" as I arch my back

She takes her finger out and starts giving me head again

"Ohh fuck" as I come in her mouth

She comes up and gives me a kiss, I just feel my self shaking and start feeling light headed.

"I'm guessing you really did like that" as she wraps her arms around me

"Yeah, but what about you...I wanna make you feel like you made me feel"

"I'm good right now, just seeing you turned me on a lot"

"I'm just so tired and drunk right now"

"It's cool me too"

"Just stay here and hold me"

"Ok, goodnight beautiful"

"Good night as I drift off to sleep

TBC

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading my piece!

I woke up with the worst headache ever, I'm never drinking is missing though. Samira is gone.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that" as I put my hands over my face"how coul I be so stupid"

"About what" said Samira coming in with breakfast

"Umm I left my contacts in" as I sit up

"How did you sleep beautiful" as she hand me my food" I hope you like bagels"

"Yeah"

"I want to talk to you about something if you don't mind" said Samira

"Sure" pushing my hair behind my ear

"I was just wondering if..." As we hear a knock at the door

"Hold that thought" as I just out of bed and grab my robe" who is it"

"Shi shi, open up"

"Oh god"

"Girl dish, tell me what happened last night"

"There's nothing to dish" as we sit on the sofa

"Hey keke I'm gonna head out" said Samira coming in the living room

"Ok, are you busy today" I asked

"I'm heading out now to do a run through but I'll be back around 1:30" as I walk her to the door

"Cool, we can finish that talk then"

"Yeah for sure, you ladies have a great day" as I shut the door behind her

"Ummm that seem like the dish right there" as she crosses her legs" did you guys have sex"

"Yeah...and is was amazing" as I put my face into a pillow

"Girl, tell me all about it"

"No I do not kiss and tell"

"So are you like gay now"

"No we just had sex"

"I guess Ke, I think you like her"

"I do but I don't really even know her, I just met her"

"Well maybe you should try doing that see what happens"

"I don't know keyshia, are you sure this is ok"

"It's your life, do what makes you happy"

I really don't know what makes me truly happy. I really do want to hurt her though and I don't do the whole one night stand thing.

Later that's day

"Ok just knock..hi, how was your day" as I stand I front of her door"no that's lame to say"

"All you have to do is knock" said Samira" usually when people do that they don't say it out loud"

"Wow that was really embarrassing"

"haha come in"

"I hope I didn't bother you"

"Oh no I was just chilling back with a plane"

"You smoke"

"Yeah is that a problem"

"No it's just, I wouldn't have thought that"

"You wanna come back"

"Sure"

We walked back to here room and there was this closet looking thing and we went in it was all black lighted out with poster and really comfy chairs .

"How is your closet so big, I don't have this in my apartment"

"I had it put in, when I brought it" flopping down in the chair" have a seat"

"Thanks, so what did you want to talk about"

"What happened last night...do you mind if I light this"

"No go ahead"

"So...like how do you feel about it" as she lights it up

"I had fun, I think I like you"

"I like you too but I want to get to know you better, your really cute and your cool to be around but I know your not gay so I really don't want to push you into anything"

"Yeah I'm understand"

"Do you wanna go out sometime, like a date"

"Yeah that sounds awesome"

I started feeling funny, not funny in a bad way but in a really chill way...oh Jesus I'm high

"Omg, you got me high" as I stand up" I gotta get out of here"

"Wait just chill,It really won't kill you" as she laughs

"You don't understand, I've never been high before"

"Then you might as well take a hit"

"Samira no, it's not good for you"

"I've been smoking forever and I'm perfectly fine...what was that"

"What" as I jump out of my seat scared

"I'm just playing" as she starts laughing" come here next to me"

"Ok, but stop playing" as I set next to her

She takes a big hit and kisses me, I take it all in. I think I was getting higher off of her then I was the smoke, her lips are so soft and the way she touches my face.

"You can blow it out"

"I can't leave her Samira, I feel to high to get up"

"Haha ok, let's just chill with some music" as she puts her phone on the ihome

I lay my head on her shoulder and I feel so relaxed as I start to feel the music. I think it was Janine and the mixtape let it run. It felt like I felt every word she was saying pass through me

"Can I hold your hand" she ask

"Um yeah, haha your so freaking adorable"

"Thanks" as she puts her fingers through mine

This is the first time in a long time I didn't feel lost or like something was missing in a while

Thank you for reading

TBC

Please vote and comment I would really appreciate it so I can know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading

"Come on keyshia just 5 more minutes" as we run on the treadmill

"Keke, I'm dying" as she slouches and runs

"You gotta keep your body right for...who ever your messing with right now"

"Umm I'm sure you just called me a thot"

"If the leggings fit" I say looking her up and down

"Bitch, your the one having lesbian one night stands and shit"

"What!" As I trip off the treadmill

"Omg ke"

All I remember is flying across the damn room and hitting a bunch of exercise balls

"Hey are you ok"

I see a hand reach out for me, he had beautiful brown skin and he was fit...very fit his abs had abs. I must be dreaming

"You took a pretty big spill right there are you fine"

"Umm yeah I'm fine" as he helps me up

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Adonis"

"You sure are" said keyshia

" shut up, um I'm keke it's great to meet you"

"Well keke it's unfortunate we had to meet this way, but I'm glad we did"

"Me too"

"Um I would love to see you again, hopefully not under these circumstances"

"Sure yeah here's my number" as I put it in his phone

"Alright I'll see you soon" as he walks away

"What was that about,didn't you just say you were feeling Samira"

"I am, it's not gonna hurt anything to go out with him"

"Oh but I'm telling you this could get ugly"

"It won't I know what I'm doing"

I really have no idea what I'm doing. I know I like Samira but I kind of think this gym guy is pretty hot. I can't even remember his name. I need to stop hanging with keyshia she's rubbing off on me. But who am I kidding she seems to be the only one making any sense.

Samira POV

I had two days off so I decided to bring my friend Reno up from Cali. He is a very chill layer back stoner whose been my friend since I was 13. I can talk to him about anything he always has a great point of view on things.

"Keke Palmer..." As he hit the bong

"Yeah"

"Dude, your so lucky" as he pats me on the back"she's wildfire hot"

"Um it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything, we're just cooling it"

"Where are you gonna take her"

"Um I don't know yet, something chill and laid back not trying to put any pressure"

"Damn you came up Mira, I've down graded on females"

"You had very low standards to begin with, don't make me remind you about Jessie with the mole by her lip"

"Ok don't remind me" slapping me on the arm

"And every time you guys got something to eat you would be like...hey brahjett you got some food on you mouth" mimicking his motions

"Damnit stop" hitting me with a pillow

"After she told you it was a mole you would be like, ahhh that's awesome"

"Your just a dick"

"Who says a mole is awesome"

"I do, my parents named me after the place I was conceived in do you really think I have much hope"

*knock knock*

"You do your in good shape that's all that matters for girls these days fitness" as I go to answer the door" who is it"

"Wazz up dog" said Adonis high fiving Samira

Adonis is my cousin, he is a big charmer but he doesn't really have much in his head. Not trying to be a dick but it's true. But I love him to death he is family.

"What's up bro"

"Shit, nothing much"

"Your in a pretty good mood"

"Yeah I meet this little cutie today, you'll never guess who she is" as I close the door behind him

Keke POV

"I need to shower"

"Yeah I can smell you all the way over her" as I grab my keys to open the door

"You have gotten really slick at the mouth" said keyshia giving me a dirty look

"Whatever, what's this" as I pick up a piece of paper"come by when your done at the gym, it would be cool if you met some of my friend and my cousin-Samira"

"Look at you, you must be real important if she wants you to meet here friends"

"Your coming too"

"What no, this is between y'all"

"Let's go now" as I drag her with me

"Your lucky your my bestie because I am sweaty and stuff"

"This really shouldn't take long" as I knock on Samiras door

"I'm probly gonna be bored" crossing her arms

"You won't I promise" as Samira opens the door

"Hey what's going on ladies" said Samira

"Hey, I would hug you but I'm a little sweaty" as she hugs me any way

"Come on back the boys can't wait to meet you" said Samira" aye Reno...Adonis"

"What was that name" said keyshia

"Reno or Adonis"

"Why does that sound like we heard that name before keke"

"I don't know" as keyshia keep poking me in my side

"I'm gonna go get them I guess they didn't hear me" as she goes to the back

"Why do you keep doing that" as I hit her

"Keke that's the dude from the gym"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"I'd put my red bottoms on it"

"Keke you have like 10 pair of those, which ones"

"The ones you like"

"Deal"

"Hey guys this is keke and keyshia"

"Yo bruh this is the girl i seen fall off the treadmill, I'm totally taking her out"

"What" said Samira looking a me

"Yeah she gave me her number" said Adonis pulling his phone out"I couldn't remember her name so I put treadmill girl"

Everybody got really quiet, I felt like dying. I never wanted to hurt her and I think I did it sooner then I thought.

"Girl I told you that was that dude, I feel like I'm on love and hip hop or some shit"

"Yoooo I was thinking that same thing" said Reno" great minds think alike"

"Thanks, I'm keyshia" shaking his hand

"Renos the name" as he winks at her" you don't have any moles do you"

"No but that question was weird i don't know..."

"Would you two stop it" I say

"I think you should go" said Samira opening the door for me

"I'm sorry I never ment to..."

"I know just leave, it's that simple" as I walk out the door

"Sorry treadmill girl I didn't know you were getting jiggy with my friend too" said Adonis leaning out of the door

"Keke, keke...I know you hear me" as keyshia grabs me

"Leave me alone, your the reason I'm in all of this shit...go out Ke, have a good time and get laid"

"You can't put that on me"

"I hurt someone I actually like, I'm all fucked up in the head right now"

"I'm sorry" as she looks down

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to say the mean stuff to you" as I hug her" I just need some time to think"

"Ok, but call me girl"

"I will"

I messed up, I don't know how to tell her sorry. I'm just gonna sleep this off.

Thanks for reading

Please let me know what you think it would really help.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it

Samiras POV

"You pass the patron" I said bouncing up and down to some Trap

I hurt and when I hurt I wanna forget all about it. I can't even be that mad at her because we're not even dating we just had sex. That's it. My generation doesn't even value that anymore...why did I think she would be any different.

"Yo snap out of it" said Adonis handing me a shot

"I don't know I really liked her bro" as I down the shot and wince at how strong it is

"If it makes you feel any better I would have been down for that three way"

"Shut the fuck up dude, she wouldn't do that" as I sit on the sofa

"I think you should go talk to her, I think all of this was a misunderstanding" said Reno"you cant knock her she is still straight"

"I'll think about talking to her later...but right now I'm just gonna jam to this music and sip on this drank"

"Amen sister" said Adonis bouncing around with me

"I think now would be better but once you said drank...I was down"

I'm pretty sure Reno was right about the whole going to talk to her now thing because what is gonna happen next is gonna be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life but hey we all have those moments don't judge me

*knock knock*

Kekes POV

"Who the hell...it's 1 in the morning" as I get out of my bed" who is it"

"Open up"

"Who is it" looking through the peep hole

"Treadmill girl open up" said Adonis" ahh dude she is so gonna want you after this"

"Oh my god...Samira" as she leans against the door frame

"Hey there sexy lady"

"It's one in the morning, are you ok?" I ask pulling her inside

"I'm good, I'm just wondering how did Adonis get your number before I did"

"Um you never asked and you live next door to me "

"Keke I really like you, I was gonna invite you to the set and introduce you to my cast friends but...nope...not any more" she pokes me on the nose with every syllable

"If you forgive me that could still happen" swat her hand away

"Really..." Giving me the cutest look ever

"Yes" as I rub her head

"Where the fuck is Adonis" as she hopes up

"What just happened, I thought everything was good" looking very lost

"Not until I fight this motherfucker" as she bolted out the door" Adonis"

"What...oh so now you wanna blame me for this" said Adonis stumbling in the hallway

"Yes...mothersucker...your a boo stealer"

"No your just ugly,haha I always used to tell auntie damn that's gonna be one ugly child" as they both grab each other by the shoulders

"You guys stop"

I've never had anybody fight over me so I really didn't know what to do. It felt good for a second until Reno filled me in on what was really happening

"Yo keke chill...that's how they get when they have a few...if it wasn't about you it would be about something else...just watch it's funny they should be getting tired...right about..."

"No, fuck you" said Adonis leaning against the wall

"No you suck it" said Samira" or fuck you too"

"Now" said Reno as both of his friends lay asleep in the hall

"Wow" as me and Reno both look at each other

"Do you mind watching her while I carry him, the light weight can go last"

"Haha yeah, I got it" kneeling down to her

"Mmh, Ke?" Said Samira

"Yes bae" as I rub her head

"Did...did I win" looking at me with those beautiful eyes

"Haha yes"

"All I want is you"

"Your just saying that you don't really even know me"

"I know enough to know I wanna be with you"

"Do you know what comes with that"

"A lot...I think...ask me when I don't taste patron when I burp"

"Ok" as I kiss her forehead

"Alright come on short stuff, time to go to sleep" said Reno

"Hey Reno don't worry about her I got it"

"Ok, well I'll see you guys in the morning"

"Yep, come on bae" as I pick her up

"Damn I love how you call me bae"

"Oh then I'll stop"

"What! Did you not hear me"

"I heard you, I just like making things hard"

I put her in bed and watch her fall asleep. She's so beautiful and she's such a great spirit, I just want to make this all work...this is gonna be a very crazy ride.

TBC

Sorry about the short chapter

Thanks again for reading


End file.
